Benutzer Diskussion:Emma=)
Emma=) Hi, das Madagascar-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 16:25, 3. Okt. 2010 Von anderen Benutzern Hi Emma=), ich bin noch aktiv, aber zur Zeit gibt es ja leider keine neuen Folgen von den Pinguinen... :-( LG Maik63de 17:57, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Emma=)! Ich freue mich, das du hier bist! Mit freundlichen Grüßen! Coleman99 18:44, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Schön jemanden hier mal zu treffen der auch das Ziel hat dieses Wiki zu... verbessern! Ich habe (siehe Forum) schon voreiniger Zeit den Artikel des Monats neu entdeckt. Aber die Admins haben mir noch nicht diesbezüglich geanwortet und werden es warscheinlich auch nicht tuen also was denkste? MfG SACEUR 20:13, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Naja ich warte jetzt schon über ein Monat auf die Antwort und es schreibt keiner zurück... MfG SACEUR 13:58, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Anfrage läuft noch.. aber Marty the Zebra muss erst noch zustimmen und ich weiß nicht wann dies geschieht. ich denke das wir das selbst weiter führen könnten, nur leider habich keinen so hervorragenden artikel gefunden den man vorschlagen könnte... wenn du ein hats schreib ihn mir auf die diskussion seite! Danke SACEUR 16:43, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Njet, Nada, No, Nein. Marty hat noch nicht geantwortet und ich glaub das dauert noch ein bisschen... *schnief* Naja gute arbeit bis jetzt hier im Wikia! Weiter so! MfG SACEUR 09:53, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) PS: Ich habe meine EMail Adresse hinterlegt (ich glaub das sagte ich schon). Falls ich mal nicht erreichbar sein sollte kannst du darüber mit mir in Ko0ntakt tretten.Mail Das stimtm zwar aber es kann sein das ich nächster zeit nicht mehr so aktive sein kann, da ich doch gaz schön zu tuen hab... MfG SACEUR 11:16, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) von Coleman99 Schön dass du hier bist...Wirklich sehr schön...Aber warum hast du meine Episode gelöscht? Das war auch ein bisschen Unfair! Schreibe mir bitte deine Antwort! Coleman99 15:55, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Danke für deine Rückmeldung! Coleman99 13:30, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ja die meine ich! Coleman99 08:53, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sorry dass ich mich nicht so lange gemeldet hab! Coleman99 11:30, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Tja Emma=)! Wenn mir langweilig ist, mache ich so etwas halt mal! Völlig egal, ob jemand dann diese Seiten löscht! Ach ja: Könnte ja gut möglich sein, dass die Seiten wie Cole oder Colin falsch sind, aber dennoch könnte es wahr sein, dass Julien eine Schwester, einen Vater und einen Bruder hat! Coleman99 15:24, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Geh mal auf http://twitter.com! Coleman99 15:26, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hast mich erwischt! Aber Twitter gibt es, klick mal drauf! Coleman99 15:26, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Woher weisst du denn, dass ich Word habe? Coleman99 14:07, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja aber es gibt auch Menschen die ein anderes Programm haben! Coleman99 18:39, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja gut! Und? Gehst du mal auf Twitter? Coleman99 15:38, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Verbesserungen Du unterbreitest das angebot seitne zu verbessern, wie wärs mit dieser hier das is eine seite die man mal verbessern könnte hab schon was dazu geschrieben aber die scheind anscheinend irgend wie toall falsch zu sein. kannst mal recherchen was da jetzt richtig ist? ich hab ne alternative quelle als link irgent wo rein kopiert. ich nehmme an das dein englisch einem sehr gutem niveau enspricht, oder bin ich mit dieser annahme auf dem holzweg? MfG SACEUR 14:17, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Gut. Aber wie gesagt es ist der zweite Abschnitt bei Leben ist falsch bzw. noch nicht überprüft. Das er in dieser einen Show aufgetretten ist kann ich nicht bestätigen, deswegen hab ich dann aufgehört nach informotionen diesbezüglich zu suchen. Ich glaube dazu wirst du kaum etwas im internet finden und auf dem Wikipedia artikel steht dazu auch nichts. ich gehe davon aus das dieser artikel verloren ist, da wir nicht wissen woher diese informationen kommen... gut aber ich glaub das hatte ich schon erwähnt -_-' How ever danke für deine Bemühungen und ich weiß nicht wie es aussieht aber unter forum kannste vielleicht auch einfach mal deine Meinung zu einem der beiden Themen schreiben oder du erstellts ein neues. Wäre schön wenn man in das Forum mal ein bisschen bewegung rein bekommt. noch mal zu dem artikel des monats: ich glaube wir könnten das auch so weiter machen aber ich hab kein e ahnung welcher artikel so gut ist das man ihn für den Monat Juli vorschlagen könnte... das ist jedoch nicht das einzige problem, da zur zeit zu wenig leute hier sind die sich für diese Wahlö interessieren würden und somti wäre das am ende eine "Zwei-Mann" (bzw. Frau) wahl. das war es für jetzt MfGSACEUR 13:15, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- War nur so eine Idee mal hier etwas zu bringen das vielleicht neue Mitglieder anzieht, ich bin auch für andere Ideen offen. MfG SACEUR 09:07, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Guck mal wie viel ich bei Coleman99 geschrieben habe.... Aber zurück zum thema: englische lassen sich bestimmt mehr finden als deutsche, deswegen wäre es besser wenn wir estmal nach allem suchen was wir übersetzten können. ich hab schon ein paar auf deviantart.com gefunden aber die sind alle SKILENE stories. Nja ich habe eine davon schon hochgeladen und finde die eigentlich ganz gut. Ich mein jedem wird so eine story nicht gefallen, kannst sie dir mal durch lesen. ist unter meinem persönlichem block nach lesen. MfG SACEUR 13:12, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Note Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee war aber jetzt habich die Seite erstellt: Fanfictions. Es wäre Vieleicht gut wenn man die englischen Fanfics hier posted und dann (mit einverständnis des Autors Oder der Autorin) hier re-posted. Ich werd mich dann mal in den Sommerferein daran setzen und ein paar Fanfic suchen und diese auch Übersetzten. Würdest du mir bei der suche helfen können? Es ist einfach sch**** schwer gute Fanfic zu finden. Eine hab ich schon gefunden und die ist eigentlich auch ganz gut aber nur "Skilene" fanfic zu übersetzten ist auch für die Leser irgent wann langeilig eine hab ich noch die ich noch nicht durch gelesen habe. Aber dannach muss ich neue suchen. Vielleicht würden diese Übersetzungen auch mehr bewegung hier rein bringen , wer weiß. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall etwas auf die Beine Stellen das wieder mehr Leute her zieht. SACEUR 16:56, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Fanfic Cool nala meinte: I will accept your request. Go right ahead! ;) Naja ich mein wenn das nicht deutlicht ist... es ist bis jetzt die beste Fanfic die ich gelesen habe! Die Charaktere kommen echt gut rüber, aber das ende ist irgent wie nicht überraschen, aber war es das jemals? Naja gut schon .... PS Ein Link zum Orginal ist auch da. wenn du Orginal und Übersetzung nebeneinander haben willst gehe auf http://blackhawkmh6.bl.funpic.de/fanfic.html . MfG SACEUR 19:17, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Neue Nachrichten Wenn es nur dasa wäre das kann man schon irgent wie hinkriegen, aber hab jetzt noch ein Ferien Job... da geht echt sehr viel Zeit bei drauf. Ich kann zwar manche Sachen auch schnell zwischen durch schreiben aber das ist nicht die Regel... Gut ich bin jetzt erstmal ausgelasstet... und ausgebrannt war heut nen anstrengender Tag ... werde morgen anfangen die "How to write Guide" -was hab ich mir nur DABEI gedacht? Du gehst noch zur Schule? Welche Klasse bist du denn wenn ich das Fragen darf? Ich bin 9. (naja eigentlich jetzt schon fast 10.) :) MfG SACEUR 20:39, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Fortsetzung von unterhaltung mit SACEUR Und kommste auch aus Berlin? Naja manchmal ist es auch gut einfach mal was zu machen, da ist Bezahlung Nebensache. SACEUR 14:30, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Guide Hast du zur Zeit die möglichkeit ein etwas größeres Projekt zu Prüfen? Ich würde dir den Link posten damit du dir die Datei herunterladen kannst. Als PDF und/oder als doc (Microsoft Word 2010). Es geht um die schreib hilfe für Benutzer dieses Wikis und ich hab so das gefühl das da noch nen paar Fehler drinne sind. Also wenn du zeit und lust hast dich durch (bis jezt) 9 Sieten zu wühlen dann sag mir bescheid und ich lade die Daten ASAP hoch. Danke jetzt schon mal für die mühe wenn du Ideen hats schreib mir bitte über das kontakt formular(Link siehe "Mail" auf meiner Seite) die Vorschläge (bitte mit Seitenangabe). Wenn du keine Zeit hast nicht so wild müssen die Eltern eben (wieder) her halten :) MfGSACEUR 18:15, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) (http://carolinefibaek.files.wordpress.com/2010/05/i-want-you2.jpg?w=490&h=564) *grins* DU bist genau perfekt: denn da die noch so viel kennst kannste mir sagen ob du alles verstanden hast und ob du noch verbesserungsvorschläge hast. Das letzte Wort hat so oder so Kingneptune1 oder Marty the Zebra. Ich hab ja fast die hälfte geschaft und ich runde ja immer ab da ich mich lieder nach hinten verschätze... am Anfang hab ich mich ja sehr zurück gehalten mit dem Wahrem stand der dingd aber das hat auch andee gründe gehabt... Haste die andere Seite bemerkt wo ich "Überarbeiten" als Thema hinzugefügt habe? Kannste dich drum kümmern wenn noch nicht gemacht. DAnke für die Kooperation. Wenn wir mehr solche Leute wie dich hätten wäre alles schon perfekt und man könnte dieses Wiki als Quelle angeben ohne irgentwelche bedenken zu haben! DANKE SACEUR 18:54, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) -Link deleted Vorlagen Ich ölad jetzt gleich erstmal die PDF hoch und die DOC (MSW 2010) Aber noch bin ich kein Amdin dann könne wir uns über eine bessere structurierung gedankenb machen PS haste skype? ich heiße s.a.c.e.u.r. ich geh gleich on dann können wir über headset reden, oder? kann einfach nicht mehr wirklich auf rechschrteibung und richtiges schreiben achten bin nen bisschen zu fertig von der arbeit, die Kunden treiben ein mit irhem perfektionismus zum wahnsinn, und ich dacht ich wäre ein perfektionist..... MfG SACEUR 19:01, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Mach ruhig hab ja so ziemlich alles hier geposted damit man eben kontakt zu mir aufnehmen kann! MfG SACEUR 19:14, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) gut dann versuch ich dich zu adden wenns recht ist ,ok?naja lobe den tag vor dem Abend nicht das war esrt der einfache teil! der lustige kommt erst noch der wird noch mal so viel platz verbrauchen und dient dazu das bearbeiten imQuellcode zu vereinfachen. Ich kotze jetzt schon... ich glaub erst am wochenende werd ich mich wieder ran´setzen könen, bin immer erst so gegen 19 wieder zu hasue dann hab erlich gesgat kein wirklichen bock mehr mich davor zu hängen, war jedenfalls heut so :) Ich schick dir über skype die zugangsdaten für den Login auf en FTP server! lädste einfach ne neue datei hoch un dschreibst mir das auf die Diskussion-Seite! MfG SACEUR 19:21, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) o.O Alle Fannen in deutschland auf halb Mast! In diesem Wiki wurde ZWEI gottlose Tage lang nichtsbearbeitet, erstellt geschweigeden hochgeldane! Es ist traurig zu sehen, das man nichts sieht. Ich hoffe das das nur eine Phase war und das es jetzt wieder Berg auf geht... Ab morgen ist wieder Schule in Berlin und Brandenburg und ich hoffe das sich während desen hier etwas ändert... irgentetwas! Ich komme der Verzweiflung nahe wenn ich überlege, das es noch so viel zu erzählen gibt, so viel was noch gemacht werden müsste aber keiner macht es! Die Nutzer dieses Wikis sind alle Inaktive, keine Bearbeitungen = kein Wiki... Wi(e)dereinmal werde ich die Idee der Werbung aus der Schublade kramen, mit dem Unterschied dies diesmal wirklich umsetzen zu wollen... Wenn sich die Situation hier in den nächsten Wochen nicht ändert kann man getrosst sagen das hier alles zu ende geht, aber es wird ein paar Nutzer geben die nicht aufgeben werden, die sich nicht mit dem Schicksal abfinden werden! Ich werde kämpfen bis zum letztne und nicht eher ruhen bis ich sicher sein kann das ich alles versucht habe und selbst dann weiß ich nur eines mit Sicherheit: Es war nicht genug, es hätte noch mehr sein müssen! Wenn sich nicht bald hier etwas in Bewegung setzt dann ist alles zu spät... General Morgan: "Es tut mir leid das es soweit gekommen ist, Mr. President..." President:" ...Leid... Ja das ist alles..." Born to complete, never retreat! Mit diesen Worten endet dieser Tag für mich, ein Tag der schlimmer nicht hätte sein können... Etwas sterben zu sehen bei man selbst mitgewirkt hat, daran kann man zerbrechen. ABER 'mal im ernst so weit bin ich nicht nicht ';) Sollte sich hier jedoch nichts ändern, so begint die Zukunft schon heute-und nicht erst morgen! SACEUR 19:08, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) HAHA! Dann würden wir unseren Doppel-Null Status verlieren! Und wir würden einen Trible Null Status erhalten... Ironisch oder? Ich hoffe erlich gesagt nicht das es soweit kommt... Naja ich hab jetzt wieder schule und werde mehr in dem Wiki aktiv sein alls spiele zu spielen! MfGSACEUR 17:12, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC)